One Chance
by TheRavenclawWeasley
Summary: Harry never knew how much he missed his parents until after the battle of Hogwarts. He's prepared to go back in time and save his parents from being killed. Of course, it's a huge risk but that's just pure Harry.
1. chapter 1

Harry gazed around at his best friends: they were communicating with their parents. Harry sighed. What was life like with parents? Of course Harry didn't know, spending a year before your parents were killed was not enough time to experience life with them. Especially as it was a year starting from when he was born. Humans could never remember their baby life. The Weasley's were like family to him but he didn't see them each day and 'like family,' was nothing compared to real family. He suddenly began to think to why his parents were killed: it was Peter Pettigrew, he was one of the secret keepers who kept a family's location secret but he betrayed Lily and James.

"Wait a second," Harry muttered to himself, "I could go back in time and find a way to prevent Voldermort from killing my parents." Harry was desperate for family. He had seen his parents twice during his years at Hogwarts. Once in the triwizard tournament and once before the battle of Hogwarts. They were kind to him and having them back in his life would bring happy memories. Harry was certain he would do this. It would mess up time a bit but he was prepared to take risks. He would do this for his family. After all, a boy (who had a rough life) deserved his parents.

A Week Later

A parcel was delivered to Harry attached to a letter.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Dumbledore had one more gift for you and wanted it delivered sometime when you turned eighteen._

 _Find attached to this letter a parcel._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Cornelius Fudge_

Harry scowled. He thought that he had received all of Dumbledore's gifts last year; as usual, he was proved wrong. Since last year, Harry had realised that he hardly knew anything about Dumbledore. Harry carelessly teared the parcel open, like a vicious lion ready to hunt its prey. A diary showed itself. It began to write just like Tom Riddle's one.

 ** _Hi Harry it's Albus Dumbledore. I know I am dead but you can talk to me by writing in this diary._**

 **Hi.**

Harry locked the diary. He didn't want to talk right now, he wanted to re-think his decision. It wasn't a crime to end a such short conversation when Dumbledore was dead and he would hardly ever get mad at Harry. Plus Harry had a good reason to stop talking to Dumbledore.

Of course he would go along with his plan but how would he do it? Harry was clueless.

'Maybe Dumbledore can help me,' Harry thought.

Harry rushed to the diary, knowing that a smart wizard would definitely be able to help him. He grabbed his feather pen and began to write.

"Merlins Beard," complained Harry. The ink had run out. He drew his wand and pointed it at the feather pen. It danced around the room, soared through the window and came back with a tank full of ink. Harry grinned and began to write.

 **Hi Dumbledore**

 ** _Hello Harry._**

 **I wanted to tell you something**

 ** _Go on then._**

 **I miss my parents and had a plan to get them back by going back in time.**

 ** _Are you sure? The mission would be very dangerous. I wouldn't do it. You would be changing lots of things._**

 **I'm prepared to take the risks Dumbledore.**

 ** _Even though I can't physically see you, I can sense your determination. On your mission I would take this with you._**

 **Ok but how would I stop Voldermort from killing my parents.**

 ** _You would need to do something to Peter Pettigrew. I won't say anymore I'll see if you can figure out._**

 **Wreck Peter Pettigrew's friendship with my dad?**

 ** _That wasn't the option I had in mind but that might work. Also Harry you will need the lucky potion: Liquid Luck._**

 **I'll take it with me but I'll see if I can cope without it.**

 ** _Again a big risk._**

 **Dumbledore I'm prepared to take risks.**

 ** _Ok then Harry. Good Luck._**...

Harry was furious at how Dumbledore didn't understand that he was prepared to take risks. Eventually they had come to an agreement but part of Harry's body tingled, why couldn't Harry just complete the mission alone without Dumbledore giving him advice when he asked for it. Yes Dumbledore was looking out of him but he needed to learn to be independent. Well, Harry had made his decision he would bring all the things but try to handle the mission himself.

Something told Harry that he had forgotten something: yes he had, he hadn't told Ron or Hermonie. Harry thought it was best that he kept his mission secret. He didn't want Ron,Hermonie or anyone else to worry about him. It wasn't fair if Harry dragged his best friends into a situation that didn't concern them.

Harry needed Liquid Luck so the following day, he searched everywhere for Professor Slughorn until he discovered him combining potions and testing them on alive creatures. Normally, Hermonie and Ron would be everywhere he was but the pair of them told Harry that they needed time alone as they were a couple now.

"Professor," Harry stated, Horace Slughorn looked up, "Please could I have the Liquid Luck potion."

"Why do you need it?" Slughorn questioned.

"I have an important exam," lied Harry. Slughorn nodded to show the dialogue of, 'very well,' and dawdled to his potion-stacked cupboard. He snatched the Liquid Luck potion from the middle and trudged back to Harry, the tiles made a creaking sound. Harry was given the potion and he was off. Slughorn immediately felt guilty. His guilt reminded him of when he had told Tom Riddle about the Horcruxes.

Harry's next step was to pack essential things for the mission. Not too much. In the end he had decided to pack:

• The new gift from Dumbledore

• The Liquid Luck Potion

• Harry's wand

• Also, a cute snake that he could communicate to via Parsel Tongue

Harry realised that he would need a disguise so he discovered this shop called Get Disguised. He purchased some things that would make him look nothing like Harry Potter. The boy who didn't belong to his Parents' years at Hogwarts. In the shop,

Harry had also found a book that informed others about travelling back in time and bought it. Most chapters were unhelpful but finally, he came face to face with the page. The page. It wasn't just an ordinary page: it was the page that held the answers to Harry's questions. Harry was finally ready to go attempt to save his family...

 **Authors Note**

This is my first time-travelling fanfiction. Correct me on any spelling or grammar errors.

Feedback is important.

I will accept criticism so I know what you don't like about the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

I just wanted to say thank you for the positive reviews. I am grateful for them. Since people liked it, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

...

Harry awoke and found himself on the floor: he groaned. Somehow Harry had twisted and turned so much that he had joined the floor. He pushed his finger to his face until it hurt as he couldn't remember anything that had happened yesterday.

"What y'doing Harry?" Ron asked.

"I can't remember anything that happened yesterday so I'm pushing my finger to my face to help me," Harry replied. Ron sniggered. He was puzzled at how pushing your finger to your face would help. Harry shot him a look and Ron stopped.

"Why do you need to remember?" Queried Ron. Harry shrugged.

Soon, Harry had gone downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys. He gulped the food down as though he hadn't eaten for days and after he had finished, let out a large and belching burp. It echoed through the room. Everyone span around and gazed at Harry.

"S-Sorry," Harry apologised. It was like these words returned everything to normal as after that, everyone resumed to what they were doing before. This was the moment Harry had been waiting for: breakfast had aided Harry to remember what had happened yesterday. Harry clenched his fists in joy underneath the table. He left it and strolled to the stairs ready to climb them.

"Harry?" They asked.

"Oh I need to get to the bathroom," he responded. Harry stomped up the stairs rapidly and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He had left the time travel book inside of here. Harry glanced everywhere but it wasn't there. He began to panic. Harry had always been a hero but this time, he would be nothing but a failure.

Harry's week (and the next) was spent lazing around. He had lost hope that he would ever be the hero this time; a hero has to go through unfortunate things before achieving what he/she wanted but Harry had interrupted that message and ignored it. He had peanuts next to him and was pelting them at the bin, it was a way to let out his anger. Despite Harry used the game to let out his anger, he actually enjoyed it. All the Weasley family could see that he was in a bad mood so they left him. Even Ginny attempted to cheer him up but it hadn't worked. Harry forced his eyes closed and his vision morphed into a dream.

 _Harry was standing with his parents, they were beaming at him. Suddenly, they approached this dark space and The Dark Lord appeared. Harry had an opportunity to save them but he gawped motionlessly as he didn't think he could. Especially as (in this dream) Voldemort had more than sufficient power. Something made Harry stare at what Voldemort did. First he tortured them. The screams in his ears were too much for Harry to take, they blared into his ears as though he was watching and hearing a horror movie that he couldn't take his eyes off. He yelled stop but nothing happened. Next, Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra killing curse to murder Harry's parents. The Dark Lord vanished and Harry's eyes fixed on the wall. It read in a blood type of font:_

 ** _You could have saved them._**

 _The wo_ _rds glided off the wall and advanced towards Harry. It touched Harry and he was sliced into pieces. Every part of Harry's body seared with pain. He screamed for help but that just made the words slice Harry even more._

Harry unlocked his eyes instantly and (this was unusual) but he wept like never before. Once he ceased his crying, he inferred his dream from top to bottom. Harry knew that his dream was telling him that he could save his parents, if he tried. It was like a quarter of Harry's mind had dissolved apart before he had had that tragic dream. How could he not remember that Dumbledore's final gift was given to Harry: he could use it to ask where his book might be. Harry rushed up the stairs; finally he would have that chance to save his parents. He entered Ron's room and snatched the gift. Harry rushed down the stairs and leaped (missing some of them). His feather pen layed on top of the sofa. He began to write.

 **Hello Dumbledore.**

 _ **Hi Harry. Are you back in time? How can I assist you?**_

 **I haven't gone yet. I lost my time-travel book. Any ideas where it might be?**

 _ **My senses tell me that it is in Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes**_

Harry was perplexed. Why would it be there? He knew that in the long run, Dumbledore would be right.

 **Thanks Dumbledore. I'll probably get back in time tomorrow. Bye!**

 _ **Bye Harry!**_

Harry returned the gift to where it was positioned upstairs and left the Burrow to pay a short visit to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Harry had soon arrived at the shop and rummaged around for the book.

"You must be desperate for something!" George exclaimed, noticing what Harry was doing.

"Do you have a time travel book here?" Questioned Harry.

"No sorry," George apologised. Harry nodded to show respect but he was fuming in his insides. Dumbledore had lied. Why should he trust a worthless gift he was given if Dumbledore was giving false advice. It obviously couldn't be trusted and probably wasn't even the real Albus Dumbledore writing to him. Probably a gag gift that someone had mailed to Harry to prank him. Who though? Harry decided that he would suggest for it to be an item at Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes. At least it would be suitable for a shop full of prank items.

"I'm only joking Harry it's here in my hand," George laughed. Harry joined in, how foolish had he been? He guessed that he should take back everything that he assumed about the gift. Harry payed his money to George and purchased (sorry re-purchased) the item. Harry still had one question: how did George get it? He was curious to find out but decided to let this query fade away.

Harry returned to the Burrow and read the book. Now he could say that he _finally_ was ready to be the hero.

 **Authors Note**

I apologise that this chapter wasn't the one where Harry actually went back in time. I wanted to make the story more detailed. In the next chapter, Harry will definitely go back in time.

As usual please review. Criticism is allowed as I have explained in the previous chapter. I'm expecting each chapter to have about 1000 words or more.


End file.
